<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk (Dirty) To Me by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859847">Talk (Dirty) To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FLIP ZIMMERMAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, fucking in the interrogation room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re being interviewed and questioned by Detective Zimmerman. after the questions end, the talking truly begins…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FLIP ZIMMERMAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk (Dirty) To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me why you did it, Y/N.”</p><p>You’d been stuck in this cold ass interrogation room for hours now, cuffs around your wrists as you sat face-to-face with Colorado Springs’ best.</p><p>You rolled your eyes. “I already told you why, Detective Zimmerman. He touched me in places that I didn’t want to be touched so I punched him.”</p><p>He sighed. “Off the record, I believe you Y/N, but he’s gonna press charges. He’s already filling out the paperwork as we speak.”</p><p>You bit your lip. “Of course he is. And he’s gonna get it too because whose gonna believe a woman over him, a white man?”</p><p>He had an angry look in his eyes. “You know what? I’m gonna go talk to him.”</p><p>A small smile of hope grazed the corner of your lips before returning to a neutral position.</p><p>You weren’t blind to Detective Zimmerman’s attractiveness. Sure, he scared the shit out of you when you first walked in to the police department, but through your interview you learned that he was just a big softy. He was empathetic and kind, funny and sexy—the full package.</p><p>And now he was going to stand up for you to Felix? You shivered at the thought of him being all rough and tough with Felix, getting him to drop the charges out of fear. Your cheeks flushed red and a certain heat began forming in your lower belly just thinking about it.</p><p>You waited anxiously for what felt like hours but really was probably only five minutes or so before he came back in and closed the door.</p><p>“You’re free to go. He isn’t gonna press charges.”</p><p>You squealed quietly and smiled widely before holding your wrists up, speaking in a jokingly whiny tone. “Can I please get these off?”</p><p>He chuckled and nodded, getting up to uncuff you. You rolled your wrists and groaned in relief.</p><p>“Thank you!” You jumped up from your seat and approached him, standing right in front of him.</p><p>Looking up at his large brown eyes you said, “Thank you so much Detective Zimmerman.” You reached your hands to run them along his broad chest, looking up at him with innocent eyes. “How can I ever repay you?”</p><p>His pupils blew wide at your words and he smirked, knowing exactly where you were going with this. You weren’t going to pretend like you hadn’t seen his lingering looks or subtle glances at your chest. He was totally into you and you were reveling in it.</p><p>He slowly backed you up until your butt touched the cold interrogation table. He put his hands on either side of you and bent over, whiskers tickling your ear as he whispered,</p><p>“Let me go turn off the cameras and get rid of the onlookers. Then we’ll discuss some…options.”</p><p>He chuckled, breath hot against your neck, making you shudder in excitement. He pulled away, giving you a quick once-over before leaving the room and returning not long after.</p><p>He closes and locks the door, turning around to look at you with a wicked expression.</p><p>“Touch yourself.” He stated simply.</p><p>Your eyes widened in surprise. “Excuse me?”</p><p>He smirked. “You heard me. Lean back on the table, spread your legs nice and wide, and run you fingers over your filthy cunt.”</p><p>You bit your lip hard. He stood at the door, leaning against the frame as he watched you slowly slide your pants and underwear down your legs, kicking them off to the side. His eyes were glued to you as you pushed yourself fully onto the table and leaned back, spreading your legs teasingly slow. He groaned when you finally laid back and spread your legs apart fully, exposing your glistening folds to his eager eyes.</p><p>You ran a single finger down over your clit and then over your entrance causing you to gasp. You had begun to rub your clit when you heard a grunt from across the room. You propped yourself up on one elbow, being met with the sight of the detective palming his hardening length as he watched your finger rub yourself. You let out a soft moan at the sight.</p><p>He suddenly stopped his motions. “No looking. You’ve already been a naughty girl today and I told them that I would oversee your punishment, so that’s what I’m going to do. Put two fingers in.”</p><p>He was so commanding and you loved it. You did as he said, moaning at the feeling of your fingers inside you. You leaned your head back and began to thrust in and out slowly. You heard him grunt, followed by some rustling and the sound of his belt buckle falling to the floor. Then, you heard skin slapping and you knew what he was doing and began thrusting faster, imagining what he looked like stroking his own length.</p><p>“You thinkin’ about my cock, perp? How big it is, how wide it is, how it could split your little cunt in half?”</p><p>You moaned. “Y-Yes, detective.”</p><p>He grounted again, his hand’s pace increasing. “Mmmm, you would like my big fat Jew dick, wouldn’t you Y/N? But you’ve been bad today…I don’t think you deserve it.”</p><p>You whined. “I’ll be a good girl, Detective Zimmerman. I want your cock so bad.”</p><p>He chuckled. “You sound good when you beg like a little slut. You’re gonna have to beg me some more if you really want it. You gotta show me, Y/N, show me how much you want my dick.”</p><p>Your thrusts increased as you felt yourself getting close. “P-Please, sir, I want your big cock inside me so badly. I’ll be such a good girl for you, do anything you want, please. I need it so bad detective, I’m so wet for you.”</p><p>He growled, hips thrusting into his hand. He obviously liked your begging and you liked being forced to beg, especially by him.</p><p>“Oh shit, didn’t expect that. My cock is nice and hard for you, Y/N. Are you wet and ready for me?”</p><p>You practically screamed, “YES! So wet and ready for you, detective!”</p><p>“Fuck. Take your fingers out and put them up to your mouth.” You did what you were told as you heard his footsteps drawing nearer to you. You finally saw his handsome face, now pink and shiny from jerking off. He looked down at you with lust-filled eyes.</p><p>“Taste yourself, suck your fingers clean.” He demanded. You immediately stuck them in your mouth, moaning at the taste as you began to suck them. He watched intently as you sucked and then took them out of your mouth with a pop.</p><p>His teeth gritted together. “Damn you’re beautiful.”</p><p>He lined himself up with your entrance and looked at you one more time for approval. You nodded quickly and he pushed inside all the way. You yelped loudly at the new rush of pain and pleasure as he groaned.</p><p>“F-Fuck, you’re so big detective.”</p><p>He grunted as he pushed out and then back in. “So wet and tight, shit. I’m gonna fuck you so hard on this table, perp. Give you a punishment you’ll never forget so that you’ll know not to get your ass in trouble again.”</p><p>You bit your lip as he began thrusting faster, attempting to muffle the noises threatening to spill out as he pounded you against the metal table. Your spine began to ache but you didn’t even notice, too consumed with pleasure as you felt your orgasm grow nearer.</p><p>“D-Detective, I’m close.”</p><p>He growled. “Me too Y/N. Just hold out a little longer for me, I know you can.”</p><p>His thrusts became increasingly faster and sloppier as you felt him pulse inside you.</p><p>“Oh fuck, where do you want me to cum?” He managed to say in a strangled voice.</p><p>“M-Mouth. Cum in my mouth.” You said and he groaned.</p><p>“Ok… fuck I’m so close. Come for me Y/N.”</p><p>“C…Clit.” You whispered, too consumed in your impending orgasm to formulate words.</p><p>He understood what you meant. He took a long, calloused finger and began rubbing your clit roughly.</p><p>You screamed, arching your back in pleasure as you reached your peak, squeezing him with all your might.</p><p>“Fuck, Y/N, fuck! Gonna cum, open your mouth, fuck!”</p><p>Right after opening your mouth, you felt warm strings of his release coat your tongue as he moaned loudly. He stroked himself through orgasm, milking himself completely before collapsing on the chair next to you. You lay back on the table, completely exhausted as you came down from your high. After you had both fully recovered, you sat up on the table as you made eye contact with him.</p><p>You chuckled. “I will definitely never forget that lesson, Detective Zimmerman. It was quite memorable.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>